Online reputation systems may be used by consumers to generate and publish ratings and reviews for a variety of products, goods and/or services. Other consumers use these ratings and reviews to facilitate decision-making when considering a product, good or service to purchase. For example, hotel ratings may allow a consumer to filter the set of hotels to be considered during an online hotel booking. Ratings and reviews may also be used by a consumer when renting a rental car, purchasing an airline ticket, reserving a table at a restaurant, and so forth.